Ilusión infantil
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Toda persona, en algún momento de su vida, pero más que todo en la niñez, sintió un tipo de amor platónico por alguien mayor, ya sea, algún familiar, profesor, amigo. Este pequeño fic, es una serie de One Shots, Drabbles o viñetas, narrando la historia platónica ¡Ojo! Dije amor platónico, de nuestros niños. Capítulo Tres: Amarillo y azul. Goten y Lunch.
1. Compañero de dulce o truco

_**Toda persona, en algún momento de su vida, pero más que todo en la niñez, sintió un tipo de amor platónico por alguien mayor, ya sea, algún familiar, profesor, amigo.**_

 _ **Este pequeño fic, es una serie de One Shots, Drabbles o viñetas, narrando la historia platónica ¡Ojo! Dije amor platónico, de nuestros niños Xd.**_

 _ **Capítulo uno: Pan y Trunks**_

* * *

 _ **Compañero de dulce o truco**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Pero tío… —la pequeña de niña de cabello y ojos negros hizo un puchero.

—Quiero ir contigo, Pan—dijo Goten

—¡Pero estás castigado! —dijo enseguida ChiChi entrando en la sala.

—Abuelita ¡Es Halloween! ¡Quiero ir a pedir dulces!

—Lo siento, cariño—dijo ChiChi—Pero tu tío está castigado.

—Mi abuelito Goku no me puede acompañar porque está entrenando, mis papás están trabajando y mi abuelito Satán en una conferencia. —la pequeña de tan sólo cinco años miró a su abuela con sus grandes ojos negros brillándole.

—¿Por qué no vas con Trunks y Bra? De todos modos iban a ir con ellos y Marron.

—Yo la llevaré a Corporación Capsula—dijo Goten, tembló un poco ante la mirada furiosa de su madre—Juro que la dejaré allá y vendré enseguida.

—Veinte minutos, desde ya. —Goten tomó a su sobrina de la mano y salieron de la casa.

—¿Llevas todo? —la niña asintió, se revisó el disfraz y se colocó los colmillos. —Es un buen disfraz del dios Bills. —Pan soltó una risita

—Mi abuelito Goku me dio la idea. —empezaron a volar y solamente demoraron unos minutos en llegar a la Corporación Capsula. Goten besó la mejilla de su sobrina a modo de despedida y voló de vuelta a la montaña Paoz. Pan tocó la puerta de la gran casa y fue Bulma quien le abrió.

—Dulce o truco—dijo la niña enseñando los pequeños colmillos. Bulma soltó una risita y enseguida colocó dulces en la calabaza de la pequeña.

—Entra, Pan. Te ves muy linda.

—Se supone que debo verme malvada. —dijo Pan inflando las mejillas.

—Con un traje de gato no. —rio Bulma

—¿Ya Bra está lista?

—Bra está enferma.

—¿Y ahora con quien iré? ¡Quiero ir a pedir dulces!

—¡Trunks! —Llamó Bulma, el chico de cabellos lilas bajó al escuchar el llamado.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

—Lleva a Pan a pedir dulces. Marron no puede porque está estudiando, Dieciocho llamó hace poco.

—Pero Bra no…

—¡Pero yo sí! —exclamó Pan—¡Mi tío no puede! ¡Mis abuelos tampoco! ¡Mis papás tampoco! ¿Es que nadie quiere ir a pedir dulces conmigo? —los ojitos e la niña se inundaron de lágrimas. Bulma miró a su hijo mayor con el ceño fruncido y el chico colocó los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la pequeña.

—Ya Pan, no llores por favor. Está bien, iremos a pedir dulces.

—¡Síiiiiii! —exclamó la niña secándose las lágrimas, Trunks debió adivinarlo. El viejo truco de las lágrimas de cocodrilo eran siempre las que más daban resultado, las niñas eran muy manipuladoras. —No vas a ir vestido así, Trunks.

—No estoy mal. —dijo el chico mirándose, tenía un jean y una camiseta normal, no veía lo malo.

—¡Es Halloween! ¡Debes ir disfrazado!

—Tengo Dieciocho años, Pan. No estoy en edad para…

—Disfrázate… —Pan lo miró con los ojos brillándole y Trunks no pude resistirlo, eran demasiado tiernos para hacerlo.

—Bien… —Pan celebró mientras el chico subía a su habitación.

—Eres una pequeña manipuladora. —le dijo Bulma y Pan le sonrió.

—¡Truuuuunks! ¡Que sea de gatooooo! Para hacer pareja—dijo sonrojándose al final. El chico bajó con un buzo con orejas, la pequeña Pan saltó de la alegría. Trunks sonrió y tomó de la mano a la niña para salir con ella.

—No lleguen tarde—dijo Bulma.

Las calles de la ciudad del Oeste estaban llenas de niños envueltos en disfraces, yendo de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces.

—¡Dulce o truco! —dijo Pan sonriendo, mostrando los colmillos. La mujer no se pudo resistir a la ternura de la niña y le apretó las mejillas.

—Toma tus dulces, pequeña. —La mujer miró al adolescente que estaba revisando su teléfono. —¿No vas a decirlo? —preguntó, Trunks la miró.

—No se de que me habla.

—¿No quieres dulces?

—Oh no, señora. Sólo vengo a acompañarla. —Pan le dio un codazo en la pierna al chico

—Dilo, Trunks. —el muchacho colocó los ojos en blanco y puso sus manos.

—Dulce o truco.

—Que pareja de lo más bella. —dijo la mujer dándole los dulces a Trunks y cerrando después su puerta, el adolescente colocó los dulces en la calabaza de la niña. Siguieron caminando, pero Pan lo detuvo.

—Te falta algo. —lo hizo agacharse y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el lápiz de ojos que le había quitado a su madre para su disfraz. Empezó a dibujar en el rostro del chico y Trunks sonrió, notando la diversión en la pequeña. —¡Listo! Te faltaba los bigotes.

Se volvieron a tomar de la mano y siguieron caminando.

—Dulce o truco. —exclamaban en cada casa y en cada una de éstas, la gente se enternecía al verlos.

—¡Pero que pareja! —Y Pan se sonrojaba.

Después de caminar un buen rato, Pan decidió vaciar un poco su calabaza en su estómago. Se sentaron en un parque y empezaron a comer los dulces.

—Me alegra haber venido contigo, Trunks—dijo Pan sonrojada, siempre estaba nerviosa alrededor del chico, sentía admiración por él, le parecía el chico más genial del planeta, incluso, más que su tío Goten. —Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Trunks… —el chico le sonrió y con una pañuelo, le quitó una mancha de chocolate que la pequeña tenía en la mejilla logrando sonrojar aún más a la pequeña.

—A mi también me gusta estar contigo, Pan. —La niña soltó una risita y envolvió el cuello del Saiyajin en un abrazo y de paso, le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico. Trunks rio y abrazó también a la niña. La escuchó bostezar y Trunks supo que era hora de regresar. —Pan ¿Estás despierta? —lo que le respondieron fueron los pequeños ronquidos de la niña. Trunks, cargó a la pequeña, tomó la calabaza con dulces y voló hasta su casa.

—Sabía que se dormiría. —dijo Bulma al verlos. —Ya llamé a Goten, no tarda.

El joven Son no tardó en llegar a buscar a su sobrina. Pan no quiso soltarse del cuello del pelilila, pero Goten, ya que era más fuerte logro hacerla soltarse y la cargó en brazos. Dio las gracias, tomó la calabaza con dulces de Pan y alzó el vuelo.

—¿Tío Goten? —dijo Pan, aún un poco adormilada.

—¿Sí, Pan?

—Trunks es más genial que tú.

—Me has herido, Pan. —La pequeña soltó una risita y volvió a sumergirse en el sueño.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Como dije arriba, van a ser varios OS o Drabbles o Viñetas de distintos personajes. Los fics serán así, tiernos, más que todo de amistad, porque eso quiero retratar, la amistad de los niños con sus amores platónicos...**_

 _ **Cada vez que suba otro capítulo, cambio los personajes y la imagen de portada :3**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :3 :3**_

 _ **Pd: ¿Quien adivina la siguiente pareja? Es la pequeña Marron con... ¿? ¡Es la tarea! (?**_


	2. Platónico

_**Toda persona, en algún momento de su vida, pero más que todo en la niñez, sintió un tipo de amor platónico por alguien mayor, ya sea, algún familiar, profesor, amigo.**_

 _ **Este pequeño fic, es una serie de One Shots, Drabbles o viñetas, narrando la historia platónica ¡Ojo! Dije amor platónico, de nuestros niños Xd.**_

 _ **Capítulo dos: Marron y Gohan.**_

* * *

 ** _Platónico._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La pequeña niña de cabello rubio recogió las flores con una sonrisa, sintió la brisa mover sus cabellos y soltó una risita infantil.

—¡Marron! —la llamó Goten, la niña, de tan sólo 6 años miró a su habitual compañero de juegos. —¡Mi mamá dice que ya es hora de cenar!

—¡Ya voy! —gritó en respuesta y recogió otra flor, éstas eran para una persona especial. Corrió hacía la casa de la tía ChiChi.

Krilin y Dieciocho se habían ido a un viaje después de su matrimonio efectuado hace solo unos días, dejando a Marron al cuidado de la tía ChiChi y del tío Gokú... Pero más que todo de la tía ChiChi, el tío Gokú no sabía tratar con niñas.

Entró detrás de Goten y se dirigió a donde estaría la persona a la cual daría esas flores. El salón de estudio de Gohan era grande y había muchos, pero muchos libros-

—Go- Gohan. —llamó la niña al mayor, éste, estaba entretenido en su computadora, se giró para mirar a la niña y le dio una de esas sonrisas típicas en los Son.

—¡Hola, Marron! —le dijo con una sonrisa. —Pasa. —la niña entró en el salón con las manos escondidas en la espalda. —¿Qué escondes en tu espalda, Mar? —la niña se puso completamente roja, el chico se acercó más a la pequeña y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Marron estaba completamente sonrojada y de un solo, pero con mucha timidez, golpeó las flores contra el pecho del Saiyajin.

—Son para ti. —Gohan, un poco sorprendido tomó la flores y le sonrió.

—Son preciosas, Marron. Gracias. —y le dio un beso en la rubia cabeza logrando que la pequeña se sonrojara aún más.

—La tía ChiChi dice que la cena está servida. —dijo y salió de inmediato logrando hacer sonrojar más a Gohan.

El Saiyajin se dirigió hacia la computadora y abrió la videollamada que tenía con Videl, la mujer lo miraba con ternura, había visto todo por la cámara.

—Eso fue demasiado lindo. —Gohan se sonrojó, y eso provocó una risa en su novia.

—Hablamos más tarde.

—Adiós. —y cortó la llamada, Gohan suspiró y salió a su tan esperada cena.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, Videl rememoraba la tierna escena que había presenciado con una sonrisita en sus labios, Gohan sería un gran padre. Ya deseaba que el tonto ese decidiera de una vez por todas desposarla y formar una familia con ella.

 ** _._**

Las fiestas de la familia Brief siempre iban por lo alto. Marron, de 11 años, se sentó en una mesa vacía y sacó su cuaderno de dibujos, estaba un poco inspirada. Comenzó a dibujar, sin parar, solo para corregir algunos trazos. Bra y Pan pasaron junto a ella y le pidieron que fuese a jugar, pero Marron se negó, cubriendo su dibujo disimuladamente. Las infantes le hicieron puchero, pero aceptaron la decisión de la mayor y se fueron a jugar.

Disimuladamente, con el rabillo de su ojo, Marron miró a Gohan y repintó después el dibujo, mordiendo su labio debido a la concentración. Volvió a mirar a Gohan con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, desde que tenía memoria había sentido admiración por él, era un tipo de súper héroe inalcanzable. Gohan era como un hermano mayor para ella, la había cuidado muchas veces cuando ella era una niña, y tal vez, eso fue lo que generó su _amor_ por él. Sin importar los años que pasaran, siempre se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia, tartamudeaba y se colocaba roja, luego terminaba por retirarse dejando a muchos con una sonrisa.

Escribió el nombre de Gohan al final del dibujo, adornándolo con un pequeño corazón que le salió por inercia. Suspiró, contemplando el dibujo, le había quedado precioso y no es que se alabara a sí misma, simplemente que ella reconocía su propio talento. El dibujo era un retrato de Gohan, en donde éste sonreía, esa sonrisa tan linda que tenían todos los Son, incluyendo a la pequeña Pan, pero que sólo la de Gohan le gustaba a ella.

—Me gusta. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas colocándola nerviosa.

—Sí, es un dibujo bastante bueno. —dijo otra voz, y ella los reconoció. Apoyó su cuaderno contra su pecho, completamente sonrojada, pero era tarde, Trunks y Goten ya lo habían visto.

—¿Por qué lo escondes? —dijo Goten. —Es un dibujo muy bueno.

—Es que yo... yo...

—Espera. —dijo Trunks sacando conclusiones. ¡Que tonta era! Si no se hubiese delatado ella misma, Trunks no hubiese sacado la conclusión que... —Te gusta Gohan. —Marron se sonrojó aún más.

—¿Enserio, Mar? —dijo Goten sorprendido, con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. La niña miró a sus dos amigos, muchachos de 15 y 16 años y saiyajines, no podía luchar para que se callaran.

—Esto se tiene que saber. —dijo Trunks, él amaba provocar a la rubia, sabía que también tenía un fuerte carácter. Le arrebató el cuaderno y corrió hacia el resto de los invitados. —¡Gohan!

—¡Trunks! —Marron corrió molesta detrás de su amigo. Éste, burlándose un poco de la humanidad de su amiga fingió correr lento, lo que no se imaginó fue que la rubia volara y lo golpeara, con su propia cabeza, en la espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caerse, con ella encima. El cuaderno rodó por el suelo, hasta los pies de una mujer, una mujer que le agradaba mucho a Marron, una mujer a la que Marron respetaba bastante. Videl, la esposa de Gohan, tomó el cuaderno y miró el dibujo, y Marron se colocó nerviosa, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Videl sonrió, si que era un precioso dibujo.

—Gohan, mira esto. —dijo a su esposo que estaba cerca, el hombre miró el dibujo con una sonrisa. Marron se levantó de Trunks y se acercó a ellos.

—A Marron le gusta Gohan. —dijo Trunks, eso provocó que Videl lo mirara confundido y Gohan se sonrojara, Marron le dio una mirada asesina, pero luego miró a Gohan y a Videl. Bajó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Lo siento, Videl! —Eso los extrañó ¿Por qué iba a disculparse? —¡No es mi culpa que me guste Gohan! ¡Eso es desde hace años! ¡No es mi culpa, se lo juro! —Videl le entregó el cuaderno de dibujos a su esposo y se puso a la altura de la niña, le puso una mano en el hombro y Marron la miró. Los ojos azules le sonrieron a los negros.

—No tienes porque disculparte, Marron. No es nada malo.

—Pe-Pero él es su esposo. —Videl recordaba la escena en la casa de ChiChi, la escena que ella vio por cámara, la de la pequeña niña entregándole flores a Gohan.

—Pero es tu corazón, yo no puedo juzgarte por eso. ¿Te digo un secreto? Cuando yo tenía tu edad, me gustaba uno de los estudiantes mayores de mi padre. Es normal a esta edad sentir admiración por alguien que no sea tu papá y confundirlo con amor...

—¿Es solo una etapa? Me agrada mucho Gohan, es como un hermano mayor para mí...

—Sí, pero seamos sinceras. —señaló al hombre, que estaba entretenido mirando el dibujo, pero al sentir las dos miradas sobre él se puso nervioso. —¿Quién no se enamoraría de él? Es lindo. —Gohan se sonrojó.

—Videl... —la mujer le sonrió y se colocó a su altura.

—Dile algo. —lo instó al decirle algo a la niña, y así lo hizo, se puso a la altura de la niña y suspiró. No sabía que decir.

La chispa se le prendió y tomó la mano de la niña, le dio un pequeño beso y después besó la mejilla de Marron, ésta se puso roja como un tomate.

—Es un honor gustarle, señorita... Y déjeme decirle que dibuja precioso. —se levantó, le entregó el cuaderno y le guiñó el ojo.

Marron, no cabía en sí de la alegría, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la mesa vacía... Hasta que vio a Trunks y su mirada cambió... Como iba a asesinar a ese Saiyajin.

 ** _Nota: Amé. Amé. Amé. Amé. Amé escribir este One Shot. Simplemente no paraban de llegar las ideas y llegar asdfghjklñ Tuve muchas ideas de esta pareja, pero más que todo esta ganaba. La imagen de portada fue más que todo mi inspiración :3 :3_**

 ** _¿Y la siguiente pareja eeeesssss? Goten y… ¡Quien adivine se gana un dulce! XD_**

 ** _Agradezco de sobremanera sus reviews :3 :3 Es lo que anima a uno a seguir y seguir :3_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá me dejen su opinión al respecto :3_**


	3. Amarillo y azul

**_Toda persona, en algún momento de su vida, pero más que todo en la niñez, sintió un tipo de amor platónico por alguien mayor, ya sea, algún familiar, profesor, amigo._**

 ** _Este pequeño fic, es una serie de One Shots, Drabbles o viñetas, narrando la historia platónica ¡Ojo! Dije amor platónico, de nuestros niños Xd._**

 ** _Capítulo Tres: Goten y Lunch._**

* * *

 ** _Amarillo y azul_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sosteniendo un delicioso y apetitoso pastel de fresas en sus manos, esperó que le abrieran. La mujer, que parecía nunca envejecer, de cabello azul la miró y gritó.

—¡Aaahhhh! ¡Por el amor de Dende! ¡Lunch! —Bulma abordó a la mencionada en un abrazo, provocando que el pastel en la caja se aplastara.

—Bulma —dijo Lunch, de cabello azul oscuro, con una sonrisa—. Recibí tu invitación.

—¡Vaya que eres escurridiza! —replicó la científica arrebatándole la caja a su antigua amiga— Tu forma rubia debe tener mucha influencia —Lunch soltó una risita—. Oye, que las cosas con TenShinHan no hayan funcionado no quería decir que te alejarás de todos nosotros. ¡Todos estarán emocionados de verte! —Lunch volvió a sonreír.

Tan sólo había pasado un año desde el desastre de Majin Buu. Bulma estaba celebrando su cumpleaños, como siempre, a lo grande; no hace mucho había logrado contactar a Lunch, que simplemente había dejado de colocarse en contacto con ellos.

Saliendo corriendo de una habitación, dos niños, uno de 9 y el otro 8, se toparon con las mujeres. Bulma se puso una de las manos en la cintura y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo que salieron corriendo? —Trunks miró nervioso a Goten, que no le devolvió la mirada, sino, que el pequeño Son se había quedado viendo a la hermosa y nunca antes vista mujer.

—¿Este es hijo de Goku? —preguntó Lunch inclinándose a la altura del pelinegro— Es tan idéntico a él.

—Es el menor —respondió Bulma.

—¿Cuántos tuvo? —a Goten le gustaba la voz de la mujer, era cálida y linda, denotaba alegría en cada frase.

—Dos. Y este es mi hijo —Bulma señaló con orgullo a Trunks, el mencionado se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió a Lunch.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero que niños tan encantadores! ¿Quién más tuvo hijos?

—¡tontos! ¡Me dejaron sola! —como si hubiese sido ensayado, la pequeña Marron corrió hacia Goten y Trunks y le dio una patada en la pierna al último. Al ver que sus amigos no le prestaban atención dirigió su vista a donde ellos miraban.

—Krilin —respondió Bulma a la antigua pregunta de la peliazul.

—¡Oh! Ella es demasiado linda —dijo Lunch mirando a Marron, quien se sonrojó.

—Usted también es hermosa —dijo la niña.

—Vamos —dijo Bulma tomando a Lunch del brazo—. Todos se sorprenderán cuando te vean —miró a los niños—. No se metan en problemas —y siguieron su camino, los niños asintieron y salieron detrás de ellas.

La aparición de Lunch formó un revuelo, todos sus conocidos, menos Ten, se acercaron a saludarla, algunos la abordaron en un abrazo. La llenaron de preguntas, tantas, que la abrumaron. Bulma hizo que la dejaran libre de preguntas y se dispusieran a disfrutar de la fiesta, luego se dispuso a presentar a los que Lunch no conocía.

Ella es la esposa de Krilin. ¿Recuerdas a ChiChi? Fue la que, literalmente, le pidió matrimonio a Goku. Este es mi esposo, sí, no me casé con Yamcha. Él es el hijo mayor de Goku, y ella su novia Videl ¡Oh vamos, chicos! ¡No se sonrojen!

A un lado, sentados bajo un árbol, estaban Goten y Trunks. Este último, jugaba videojuegos, mientras el primero admiraba a la mujer de cabello azul. Le parecía muy bonita, además de muy amable y tierna. Le gustaba su sonrisa y su tono de voz, era alegre.

—Es bonita —dijo Trunks a su amigo, Goten se sonrojó al verse descubierto—. Pero no es mi tipo.

 _¡Achís!_

Sonido de disparos al aire y Goten volvió a mirar, ya que Trunks lo había distraído. En donde antes estaba la mujer de cabello azul, ahora se situaba una mujer rubia, que usaba el mismo vestido azul, pero llevaba una de esas armas humanas en la mano.

—¡Tiempo sin verlos! —exclamó la rubia.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Trunks colocándose al lado de su mejor amigo.

—Yo no sé… —dijo Goten. La mayoría en la fiesta solo reía, mientras otros intentaban explicar que sucedía a los que, como ellos, no tenían idea.

La mujer de cabello rubio era tan diferente a la que habían conocido hace unos minutos; ésta era más agresiva y fuerte, de carácter fuerte que le recordaba, a Goten, un poco a su madre. Le provocó un poco de risa cuando la rubia se acercó a TenShinHan y empezó a decirle cosas que ellos no llegaban a escuchar. El guerrero retrocedía con miedo, así como su padre cuando su mamá se molestaba. Le gustó también esta chica, que tampoco sabía quien era.

 _¡Achís!_

El cabello rubio se volvió azul y a Goten le pareció divertido la similitud al Súper Saiyajin. Lunch se sonrojó al notar lo cerca que estaba de Ten y se alejó.

—¡Ella se puede convertir en otra! —exclamó Trunks, completamente sorprendido.

—Parece que sí —dijo Goten y sonrió ¡Que increíble habilidad!—. Me voy a acercar —Trunks enarcó una ceja, no entendía mucho. Goten tampoco entendía mucho lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabia que le gustaba aquella mujer, le recordaba un poco a su mamá—. ¡Ho-hola! —dijo con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa brillante inclinándose a la altura del pequeño, era muy bonita.

—Yo también puedo volver mi cabello rubio —y se transformó en Súper Saiyajin, logrando sorprender a Lunch.

—Eso es increíble —dijo con una sonrisa. El pequeño volvió a su forma normal y fijó sus ojos oscuros en Lunch. Se puso firme, como si fuese un soldadito y las palabras salieron de su boca antes que, siquiera, pudiera procesarlas.

—¡Cuando sea grande quiero casarme con usted! —todos sorprendidos miran al galante niño proponiéndole matrimonio a una mujer. Goten se sonroja, a sus 8 años conoce su primer amor, un amor completamente platónico, un amor a primera vista.

Lunch suelta una risita, dulce para los oídos de Goten.

Su única respuesta es un dulce beso en la frente al pequeño.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Bien! Esto, sinceramente nació de la nada… Les contaré:**_

 _ **Tenía la idea, desde hace tiempo, de hacer a Goten con Videl ¿Por qué lo cambié? Anoche decidí leer otra vez "cien de sus voces" de Esplandian… Hubo un Drabble que me inspiró a este… Por eso… Esplandian, tú no me conoces, pero gracias a ti, a ese pequeñito y tierno Drabble pude escribir este OS que me ha encantado…. Si me permites, este OS está dedicado a ti, escribes precioso y, como veo que amas a Lunch, también se te dedica por eso.**_

 _ **Gracias enserio, ese Drabble me inspiró y quiero dedicarte este a ti.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a ustedes, mis lectores! Tuve muchos reviews con el de Gohan y Marron…. Yo también amé demasiado el escribirlo ¡Fue simplemente bello! ¡Y este, que lo escribí en la madrugada! Espero que les guste aún más…**_

 _ **La siguiente es fácil… ¿Bra y…?**_


End file.
